Do this opposites attract ?
by lilxdeath13
Summary: amu is a hug pop sensation-idol that everyone loves her,sweet,nice and kind shes huge,glameres,famouse she should be very popular in school right?
1. Chapter 1

~.~_summary~.~_

amu is a hug pop sensation-idol that everyone loves her,sweet,nice and kind shes huge,glameres,famouse she should be very popular in school right? WRONG she's the huges nerd in school that everyone picks on reason is because she disguises her-self as a nerd wears baggy clouthes a hat and tick-glasses and a carrys mangas would happen if the most popular guy in school is intrested in amu and his name is...Ikuto hotest guy in school he's hot good at sports,math,sience,social studies, did i mention would happen if one day ikuto lost his most precious thing in the world and amu finds it fate that amu found it will ikuto find out her secret,will i ever get a good grade in math????

lilxdeath:HEY PPL PLEZZZZ TELL ME IF U LIKE IT IF U DO PLEZZZZZZ REVIEW AND TELL ME !!!! _

ikuto:right........as if they'll review

lilxdeath13:WAAAAAA AMU HELP ME IKUTOZ BEING MEAN 2 ME !!!!!

amu: *yellez at ikuto* IKUTO DON'T BE MEAN !!!!!!!!

ikuto:okey fine im srry lilxdeath13

lilxdeath13: okey i forgive u.......

ikuto:but you'll never get a good grade in math.....

lilxemo13:WAAAAAA AMU HEZ STILL BEING MEAN 2 MEEEEEE

amu:*givez ikuto evil eye* IKUTOOOOO

yoru:on with the story-nya

ran,miki,su,dia: lilxdeath does not own shugo chara please enjoy the story !!!!

It was a typical day the beez were buzzing the birds where sining.....zzzzzzzz

amus mom:*yelling from down stairs* AMU YOU BETTER WAKE YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL !!!! ~10 minutes pass~

amu:zzzzzzzzzzzzzz *amu moves around and fallS on the floor all you could here was a big THUMP* *AMU STARTS TO YELL* AHHHHHHHHHH MY HEAD OWW OWWW OWWW

amu mom: *comes up stair with a bucket of ice*ohh sweety ur awake

amu:yeah*rubbes head* hey mom.........what with the bucket of ice ????

amus mom:*notices that shes has it and hind behind her back* ohhhh nothing its nothing at all...

amu:_*thinking* right i bet you where going to dump it on me couse i did want to wake up again......_

amus mom:_*thinking*damn it i was going to dump it on her since she did want to wake up and it sooo much fun seeing her face all surpriced !!!_

amu:hey mom

amus mom:yes swetty

amu:what time is it???

amus mom:what didn't you just buy a alarm clock yesterday

amu:yes but....*looks at the corner of her room where layes a smashed up alarm clock*

amus mom: O_O

amu: -__-

amus mother:amu....

amu:yeah mom

amus mom:did you trow your alarm clock across the room again....

amu:YUP :)

amu mom:*grabs amus shoulder and starts to shake her crazy* AMU WHATS WRONG WITH YOU THAT WAS YOUR 8 ALARM THIS WEEK !!!!

amu:b-but *still skaking*they all ways make noise when im asleep especilly when i-its 6 o'cloke

amus mom:THATS WHAT THERE SUPPOSTU DO !!!!!!!

amu:m-mom come d-down i'll just buy a new 1

amus mom:*finally stops to shake amu* *sights* amu you know even if you are the most popular idol and can buy or even fet a bnew one thats no the problem the problem is *grabs amus shoulder and starts to shake her crazy again*THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP A ALARM CLOCK FOR ATLEST 2 DAYS !!!!

amu:m-mom s-stop i h-have to go to s-school !!!!

amumom:oh yeah *stops to shake amu*and ummmm sweety........

amu:yeah mom

amu mom : umm it alredy.....6:45.....

amu:WHAT !!!!!!!!

amus mom: and you have a interview with the magazine new look at 3:00..

amu:WHAT !!!!!

lilxdeath:i know its shot srry !!!!! _

ikuto:wow u sure are lazy

lilxdeath13:URUSY I KNOW IM LAZY !!!!!!

ikuto:oww you don't have to yell at me big mouth im right next to you

lilxdeath13:I KNOW I DID IT ON PURPOSE

ikuto:you know you'll won't get any reviews with that adittude

lilxdeath13:WHAT ADITTUDE

ikuto:that one i bet you won't even get 1

lilxdeath:WAAAAAA AMU HE SAID I WON'T GET ANY REVEIWZ AND SAYZ I GOT A ADITTUDE !!!!!!!

amu:IKUTO !!!

ikuto:*says in seductive voice*_oh amu please don't yell at me _*grabs amu amd hugges her*

amu:i-ikuto *blushes*

lilxdeath13:GOOOOOOO AMUTO

miki,yoru,su,ran,dia: please review !!!!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

lilxemo13: HI YA !!!! *smiles* umm..srry 4 not writting a new chapter kinda got lazy..hehehe

ikuto:Ha told you you where lazy!!!!

lilxemo13:URUSI!!! i was just not..umm..uhh..

ikuto:Ha told you soo !!!

lilxemo13:well..well atlest i got a reviews so ha oh and thxz 4 the reviews !! XD

ikuto:......

lilxemo13:HA i win !!!

ikuto: well u still suck at math so HA !!!!

amu:*sigh* lilxemo13 Does not own shugo chara

* * *

*AMU POV*

"Damn it why is it that i have no time at all."I start to mumble under my breath but then my mom heard me and she gave a one more evil eye before she left the room and said "amu it's your own fault if you trow your alarm clock over the room every freacking second then you wouldn't be late"she closed the door after she leaves and i start to yell "Hey not every second only when it buggez me".My mom starts to kinda yell but not so loud only enought so i could hear her and says "whatever you say sweety but don't forget you only got 15 minutes before school starts so if i was you i would hurry up".I look across the corner of my room where my poor alarm clock lays there dead (R.I.P lolz XD).

"SHIT i have to hurry up especilly cause i got no alarm clock...." i go to my closet and get my disguise for school which are gray baggy pants that look all worn up and my guest jean t-shit and put on a big black sweater over my t-shit.I go over my desk and get my phony big thick glasses you can't even see my eyes with this humongous thick glasses i have then hide my hair under my hat with cute little cat ears on them and my messy book bag and grab my alice gakuen,ng life ,bloody kisses,pig bride,and very very sweet mangas all on my left hand.

my mom starts to yell at me over the stares"amu hurry up jeffery is ganna drop you of to school today me and your dad are going to take ami to her to her T for toddlers commercial and then to her sing lessons" *sigh* _yeah i know ami is only 5yrs old but shes already in show buisness and all._I get out of my room coming down stir and tell my mom " no it's okey mom i'll just go with my skate bored to school" i reach for the closet but next thing you konw it im hit on the face with a shoe."Glaa" i fall backwords and i see little birdes flying around me i get up as fast as i can "awww my head" and i see my little sister ami running up to me "aww swister awe you owkey"."H-huh ami why are there 3 of you".

"ahh my swister has wost a eyeball *sniff* and it's ami"s fwault" i get out of dizzy land and shake my head i start to chuckel af what my little sister said i see her cute chubby face with teary eyes about to burst out in tears."hahaha ami" i carry my sister and cover my eye and take my hand away "tada see i made my eye re-apper so there's no reson for tears" i smile at her.

*sniff* *sniff* ami looks up and sees my eye is fine and starts to smileat me.

"swisterjou eye is bwak" i start to laugh at ami's comment *giggles* _hahaha ami really thought that my eye dissapeard and it was her fault thats so..."_AHHH I ALMOST FORGOT SCHOOL" i get up super-fast and run to the closet to get my skatebored and trip on a rubber duck while doing that. .END OF AMU POV.

* * *

NORMAL POV.

"GLAAK" "QUACK" amu and the duck make the same noise at the sametime but amu falls flat faceamu's leg starts to twich ami goes running to her sister and starts to say "ahhh swister are you okey".amu gets upwhile grabbing the little ducky in her hand and starts to yell at it and saying "AHHH DUMB DUCKKNOW IM GANNA BE LATE".Duckys thoughts **"hey you tripped on me it's your own damn fault don't blame the ducky for just chilling**".Amu gets up super-fast again and runs to the door amu yelles before leaving " MOM I GOT TO GO SEE YOU LATER.

Amus mom answers back and says "okey sweety but remember you got a interview at

3:00 o' starts to say " okey bye mom i got to go".

* * *

lilxemo13: yay done with the chap

ikuto:to short

lilxemo13: heyshut up i got tierd

ikuto:weak !

lilxemo:GRRRRRRR U MEANIE

amu:please R&R ahhh lilxemo13 don't bite ikuto

ikuto: *yeling* GET HER OF OF ME SHEZ BITTING ME

lilxemo13:grrrrr*aka. saying* (HAHA NEVER)


	3. Chapter 3

okey i know i haven't done mi story lately but i've been pretty buzy i know im not so good... well i pretty eh who am i kidding i suck at making storyz but i'll try mi best !

okey on with da story {don't own SC}

* * *

_**AMU POV.**_

As i walk to the school gates i see the crowd of people looking me with faces of disgust i could hear the girls laughing and pointing at me and the boys just yelling out freak,ugly and much more i just ignored the crowd of people and and just keep walking _ugh what is with those girls they sounded like starving hainas and those boys are beyond stupid why do they even wast there breath yelling out word that i won't even bother to turn around._When i finally reach my homeroom i opean the door only to see a bucket of dirty mud with bugs and small pebbles falling right on top of my head falling down on to my clouthes all messed up.

I could hear the boys laughing and the girls giggiling i just turn around close the door and start to run hearing the laughter get louder and louder by the minute tears start to roll down my cheeks _.Why do i even bother to cry i should get usto this but the tears just won't stop this sucks why do i get picked on i never did nothing damn it why does the entire school hate me so much just cause i wear baggy clouthes,thick glass,wear a hat and carry a huge bookbag dosen't mean im a desise or virious that can kill you._

I let out a huge sigh and start to change my school clouthes with my winter gym clouthes **(it's on my profile)**

Ring Ring Dingggggg _crap the bell i forgot i got to get to class got to get there before im late man i can't get detention today i got a shoot._I start to run as fast as i could but then i spot something shine gliming over then bushes._Hmm wat that it's so shine wait amu what are you thinking you can't get destracted by some shine object while your late for you class...ehhh maybe a little peek won't hurt..._I brush of the bushes and surprised to see a beautiful neckless with the symbles with I.T and i open it to see a picture of a beautiful women with long wayve blond hair and vilote eyes._wow what a beautiful women i wonder who is she and who the heck is I.T *shivers* IT reminds me of that creepy clown _shakes head side to side _creppy clown anyways i don't think anyone in this school name starts with a Iand last name a T..._**Ring Ring Dingggggg** _shit thats the second bell i can figure out what to do with this neckless later maybe i'll just return it to the main office but right know i got to run for my life!_

Meanwhile...

**_IKUTO POV_**

_.FUCK where the heak did my neckless go i was just laying down on to this sakura tree and next thing i know it my fucking neckless is gone shit and that was the only thing i had of her..._

"ikuto ikuto where are you where done with regirstrating you the principle says that you can start school today so get your ASS OVER HERE."yells out my little sisters manager a.k.a my gurdian."yeah yeah yeah i'll be right there in one minute im trying to find something go on home you old hag i'll get to class when i want to."I move my hand telling here to shoo away and start to walk away."old hag?...IKUTO TSUKIYOMI GET YOUR FUCKING SMART ASS OVER HERE AND GET TO CLASS!"yukari yelling and stomping her feet on to the floor.

"Yeah yeah im getting to class."I start to walk to the main office telling them if they can tell me where my class is the teachers working on to there computers just stare at me as if they want to eat me and some winking at me *shivers* _ugh ugly old hags as if i'll ever give you the time of day._Then a teacher around my height with shabby orange hair tied up in to a ponytail and wearing glasses tell me that im in his class and tell me to fallow him.I fallow him ignoring his lecture about how wonderful seiyo highschool is and bla bla bla bla._Damn can this dude talk all he talks is about this stupid school shessh if you love this school so much then just marry it or get a life man im already tierd and sleppy i don't even think im ganna last in his class got to remember *yawns* bring mangas,mp3 and pillo-_"Where here class 1-3 come on tsukiyomi lets introduce you to the class"says the happy go getter giving me one of does give-it-your-best looks.I just ignore him and he tells me to wait outside and he'll call me.

"_**okey student quit down quit down i got great new for you".**_

_Right great news for you to put another student to sleep_

_****__"we got a new student and his name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi okey you can come in know."_

_shessh does that dude got a loud voice or what_

I walk in only to see all the students in ahh and surpriced look i just ignore them and tell the teacher whatever his name is "hey where's my seat?"

"Kyaaaaaa hes so hot"yells out one one of the girls.

"No hes nome then hot hes amazing"yells out another girl.

"*sigh* Hes a dreambow."says another girl.

_ugh as if i need more girl drooling over me._

"Hey guys we should make him apart of our group he looks pretty cool"a guy with orangish/brownish hair tell a guy with blond hair."yeah your right kukai what about you nagihiko you think he should join?"

"Yeah tadase he should join."says a boy with long purple hair.

"What about yaya,yaya whats to say something too."says a girl with brown hair & two pig tails coming down up to her shoulders."Okey okey yaya what do you think".says the boy with blond hair again.

"Yaya thinks he should join".

"i agree with yaya"says a boy with glasses and green hair.

"what do you think rima"says the boy with long purple hair again.

"Whatever"says a girl with long wayve blong hair and golden eyes.

"_**Okey student settle down settle down"**_says the lucky go getter.

"Tsukiyomi you can sit behind hinamori,hinamori raise yor hand".

"oh no he's ganna sit behind of **Her.**"says a girl.

"Ugh that **freak **is so freaking dead".says a girl with redish hair.

"Wow i feel bad for that dude".says on of the guys.

_Whats up with them why are they saying _**her **and **freak**_ i wonder who there talking about._

"Oh hinamori isn't her-"

The door slams open and a girl with thick glasses and baggy clouthes with a hat on and a huge bookbag pantting trying to catch her breath and starts to talk "Im he..re".

* * *

feww finally done *sigh* my fingures hurt

plezz R&R n tell mi wat u think! =]


End file.
